jetblackscarabfandomcom-20200215-history
Epiphany Gaming
About Epiphany Gaming is a Streaming group best known for its Esports category of games they play. Originally founded in 2014 they did a second re-launch in 2015 after the founder's grandmother passed away and no one was there to manage the group. In their effort they have raised money for children's charities ending up in second place for the St.Jude Play Live competition with Ezekiel lII in first place. History Jet was introduced through to this group by Mr_Beard_, xXMellickXx, and his better half AshSezRawr. Eventually garnering the attention of Clumsy for web page design in college Jet was affiliated with them as their web page designer. As well as a fellow streamer for their channel and a graphic designer. The latter being ill advised by Clumsy even though his help did make a better manageable overlay for other streamers on the team who used different resolutions. During the first initial launch it was chaotic, however the streamers and staff had full control of the channel when they went live and on how Clumsy envisioned it was a all-around clock of casters coming to the groups stream page and streaming an allotted time between 2, 3, to 6 hours at a time. The rules you had to be family friendly, and avoid from using swear words and be presentable. Some streamers didn't acknowledge this rule in reflection for some playing very mature, violent, video games. Eventually leading to things like xXMellickXx and his better half to be drunk and on Jet's timeslot saying profanities. This in turn came back to trouble jet because he allowed it to go on in his time slot. Yet never speaking to xXMellickXx about it at all even though it was his responsibility to be respectful to those streaming in the groups channel. When eventually something between xXMellickXx and Mr_Beard_ flared up and they no longer became friends Jet tried to be a median to help balance them out. This in turn infuriating Clumsy saying she needed to be the one to median the argument than jet. Even so the conversation between them both got so bad Mellick left and Mr Beard rarely casted on the groups page. Secondary Launch Time passed and Jet learned to move on from the group since Clumsy had dropped of the face of the earth and left no information to what was going on. Jet still however was still part of the groups Skype and smaller portions of the media sites when finally in 2015 Clumsy declared a new roster of people even a web designer to replace Jet. Feeling insulted, Jet made his appearance known on the Skype page and with little effort was requested to speak with the new designer who. Obviously never worked in multiple fields of web design. Jet however was able to make a decent webpage for Epiph even though there was little to go on from Clumsy's idea of what she wanted the page to look like. This soon however was canned by the other web designer who Clumsy had favoritism for and Jet soon after stopped working on the webpage, the webpage never saw the light of day and was never worked on ever again. Jet focused on helping more on the groups chat functions instead showing his work of BlackScarabBot that he can configure it for other streamers to make their own bots but they would have to host them on their own respectful platforms. Jet still needed his for his own channel respectfully. With the new roster Clumsy had favoritism with the girls of the group immediately giving reigns to Kaeona the manager for another group called "Legit Lady Gamers" MissLexy, another girl gamer from LLG and Styless Nicole the Esports Cordinator, and Weanii. To combat the girls constant appearance and the negative comments in chat Clumsy enacted Nightbot in the channel which she didn't pay for so it would leave after a set amount of time was allotted. This in turn jet gives his bot to the channel to help protect the girls from hateful viewers. This didn't last long as the rule that was set in stone "Profanity is not allowed or is it, answer yes or no" was being argued by Clumsy and Jet. With Clumsy dismissing the question jet repeated to her she closed it by saying; "I'm busy with the convention right now and can't talk about this"~ClumsyBlonde Because of the favoritism, and the effort jet made for doing the bot most of the guys had little to no say-so in how they wanted their schedules made. If you wanted to fill in a spot that you could do and weren't favorited. Even though you were the first to say, you would be ignored if one of the ones who were favorited spoke up after you. This even started a trail of the girls blatantly abusing the rules and flexing their power in the group because of their favoritism. The straw that broke the camels back for Jet was when Clumsy was still gone and the girls were having trouble with filling in spots. HotsForShots had something come up and couldn't appear, jet offered to extend his time to meet this instead Weanii replaces jet's extended time slot and now has only a 2 hour show in between Weanii's 3 & 6 hour shows, which was a blatant rule breaker. One which no one even paid mind to. During this wait Jet is recording on his own Channel with Void on Dark Souls 2 and during his wait Jet discussed with Void about the situation and Void (as his friend) told him; "It's not my place to say but, It's wrong how they are treating you, you should have at least more respect in the group. I mean you did so much for them and this is how you'd get treated I'd leave if I was you..." ~VoidBlackScarab Eventually Jet came to realization of this and agreed he still had to wait however with Void and Weanii and others spammed the Skype chat asking for what the title should be. Jet ignoring this plea because he was from the first launch and at a time could change the Epiph's title himself. He now had to have permission to, and even so, only Weanii, or the other favorited girls had to. If no one was there, you had to be stuck with the previous caster's title and game up on the screen. Aftermath This was the sign of Jet saying his last farewell to the group, he then focused more of his time and effort of his shows with Void and Kid. When asked about his involvement he released the video, "Why I'm no longer part of a 'T'(eam) " Category:Affliations